pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Helmetpig2013/SOOPAH NINTENDOH
Chapter #1- An Adventure Begins Everyone was bored in the breakroom. Pixie was sleeping, Charlie was looking for chalk, Mika was waiting to become a well developed character, and Jay was watching Doctor Who on the telly. Then, Helmet had the idea to summon god! Morgan Freeman had announced something, the NINTENDOH realm was going to be destroyed! So, he sprinkled his magical sprinkles all over everyone. The place they were dropped of at was the "Mushroom Kingdom". However, Jay started having thoughts that this story was stupid (because how negative he acts when I have ideas) but then! A bullet bill had hit Jay, killing him instantly. The writer was still fed up about his comments. Chapter #2- The Adventure Continues Helmet saw everyone as nintendoh characters. "Holy crap!" he said. Everyone was dressed as a nintendoh character.Pixie was Zelda (from the legend of Zelda), Helmet was Weegee (from le Malleo games), Charlie was Maxwell (from Scribblenauts),Mika was a Pokemon trainer (because,the writer wanted to put famous nintendoh games in his story) Jay was Kirby (who was still dead from the last chapter) . Helmet had hit a block, the block had released a 1-UP. But, the writer felt Jay was still being rude about the story, due to what he said about it. But let Jay come back to life. So,Helmet threw the 1-UP,and revived Jay. Soon, everyone started walking to find the source of evil. Chapter #3- The REAL Adventure Starts So, Helmet got bored and threw spaghetti.Jay was randomly eating stuff.Charlie was drawing crap.Pixie was seeing if her sword worked.And Mika had no idea what the hail she had to do with red and white spheres,but she started chucking them at windows. Soon,they all jumped in a warp pipe in the Zelda realm. Helmet had no idea what to do,so Pixie led the way. Everyone started breaking pots with anything they had. No rupees were found. But,Charlie found a logical way to do stuff, he took out his magic notepad and magic pencil and drew a sack of infinite rupees. They bought bombs from Barnes and kept walking. Chapter #4- An epic battle! "Hey Look it's Ganondork!" yelled a man wearing a skirt. That particular man was "Link" who can only defeat "Ganon". This was stated by a magical wizard named Gwonam. Soon a freaking wild Mudkip appeared and put on a hat and sang "Hello! ma baby Hello! ma honey Hello! ma ragtime gal Send me a kiss by wire Baby, ma heart's on fire! If you refuse me Honey, you'll lose me Then you'll be left alone Oh, baby, telephone And tell me I'm your own!" and it exploded making MamaLeWeegee exclaim "NUUUUUU" and he exploded and died and Ganon ate Dannon yogurt with maGURONU and cheese! Soon, Ganon said to link "YOU MUST DIE" and Link threw a book at Ganon making him explode into an item! Helmet picked up the item and there was a caption that read "Helmet obtained the Spaghetti" and this made Helmet very happy! Soon, the group went to the next portal. Chapter #5- A glitch that left them raging Soon after everyone left the zelda world, the gang of nintendoh characters were trapped in a glitched/hacked/corrupted Pokemon game. Soon an Edward came out "I'm blue" said the Edward. "Shut Up! It's not funny" said a voice, the Edward got very sad and disappeared. Soon, the voice turned out to be "Sawnik teh Jurk" who was Weegee's most annoying enemy, Weegee threw his spaghetti at Sawnik, making him explode into thousands of kittens. Charlie walked in some tall grass, a pokemon appeared, he started getting mad and ate it for breakfast. Jay ate Sawnik's corpse and felt happy. Jay soon had the ability to run fast, until Sawnik was digested. Soon, there was a penguin who looked like Ness from a game called "Mother". The only penguin who was able to catch it was Mika, she started chucking all her items at it, and it got caught after several tries. This penguin was later revealed to be Poko. The group thought they could exit, but, there was no portal to exit Chapter #6- Can we got Now? Charlie got mad and stabbed his magic pencil at the sky, this created a portal. The band of game characters were sucked into the portal. They found themselves in "Jay's dreamland" which was boring to some members. It had no green. Just a pale orange. While the other members were looking for a portal, Helmet was thinking of a way to make the world less dull. Chapter #7- The Oval Office of Evil Soon, Helmet made a green portal to exit the world. The world was blank, Charlie drew a swirly hole which looked EVIL! It was full of red and white hoodies and it had Megg written all over it! Everyone charged into the portal to stop the madness! Chapter #8- The Final Battle of stuff "MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAH" said Megg who was about to sign a contract to buy nintendoh. Charlie ripped the contract, Pixie tried slicing Megg in half with a sword, but it had broke. Poko also tried whacking Megg with a bat, still no luck. Helmet threw spaghetti which made Megg weakened. Jay had soon ended it by eating Megg, but spit her in a volcano because she tasted awful. And everyone was teleported back to the agency. Until they had to go back in again to stop another evil force 'TO BE CONTINUED ' Category:Blog posts